


Aurora Anniversary

by MadameFluffnStuff



Series: The Cuddling Hour Is Upon Us--ficlets from tumblr [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forest!Suki, Hurt/Comfort, KATAANG DANCES, Katara Needs a Hug, Moon!Katara, Mountain!Toph, Ocean!Sokka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sky!Aang, Volcano!Zuko, galaxyfae!AU, protective!Aang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFluffnStuff/pseuds/MadameFluffnStuff
Summary: The Moon is hiding. It's the anniversary.She thought she had hidden well enough from Aang.The Sky won't let Katara spend her saddest day alone.(galaxyfae!AU)
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: The Cuddling Hour Is Upon Us--ficlets from tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981606
Kudos: 20





	Aurora Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> (from Tumblr) @imreallyhereforplance's ask for the hurt/comfort dialogue prompt challenge:
> 
> Kataang + "You look sad."  
> (also + galaxy:D)

Katara barricaded the once opened door, like open arms, in her mind, cutting off any communication, but the Sky’s concern and pleading leaked through their hearts’ link and into what felt like her soul.

Aang was looking for her.

The Moon didn’t want to be found.

Her love’s voice was normally a rolling laugh—like a trembling in a human’s chest—but Aang’s thunder boomed and roared across his sky like a wolf’s mourning howl.

It was raining and cloudy. Momo was on the loose again, looking for her, patting the Earth with a million wet paws. Appa was dark, larger than normal, and chasing him from overhead.

Katara sat in a cave as her Other-Self. She overlooked the Ocean and her moon beyond. Aang couldn’t find her if she was surrounded by stone. Toph didn’t approve. The Mountain huffed a sound that shook the earth, threatening the village with a landslide, and stood aside as still and stoic as she ever was.

Aang and her brother were trying to drag her out. Sokka’s pull was iron, and Aang’s winds lent his waves extra strength.

Katara pushed the Sky and Ocean away.

It was winter and the anniversary of when a comet, aimed for the Moon, killed a Star in Katara’s stead.

Katara wore the chipped pieces of her mother’s necklace on her ribbon of velvet-black. The chip of light on her necklace that was the North was bright and nearly blinding. Katara pulled her knees to her chest and touched the South—her Polar, the shadow that was once her mother, her semblance of a home. It was faint on her velvet necklace, but it twinkled under her hand.

Aang grew desperate when even her brother couldn't find her. The Ocean threw little boats around like Sokka was checking in and under every one for her.

Aang called ever louder. Sokka raged all the more.

Suki rustled the canopies of her every Forest but came up to Aang empty-handed.

Aang used all but one of his winds—off the mountains, the water, and the pluming volcanos—in his desperation to find her.

Her love’s trembling cries were as hurt as his last fight with Azula—the latest clash of her attempt to steal his sky. Her lightning had been relentless. Aang was struck down—thunder made quiet—and Azula ruled his sky upon Appa’s back for a time, her lightning not touching the ground as she set her sights on Katara next.

He cried again for her, and Katara amended her thoughts.

Aang was far more hurt than then.

Zuko was just as furious as the ocean he bled his lava into. The branches of his heat steamed the waters and flowed freely, covering the earth in wrinkled black scars. Katara could tell that his anger was restrained. Otherwise, the Volcano near the Sun Warriors would have trembled with his rage.

...Aang found her with a loophole.

It was more than a little unfair.

He was on the earth as his Other-Self—wide-eyed, desperate, and crying.

He wrote on his hand, and Katara felt it on hers.

The Moon was crescent, but it curled upsidedown.

-You look sad.-

Katara stood. Momo touched her.

Aang found her immediately. The sky shook as he yelled her name, and his Other-Self was rushing to meet her.

Zuko threw his hands up, and his plumes of ash flew before his magma curled away to boil and sulk. The ocean pulled back and smacked against the shore like a fist hitting a table and about to lecture her. Appa and Momo dragged Sokka’s anger further out to his sea, though he struggled and fought all the way.

Then it was quiet, and Aang’s thunder, now a dull rumble, was distant and content.

His Other-Self was before her when next Katara opened her eyes. He smiled at her with a purr that would have shaken his sky, the earth, and everything beyond.

He kissed both her cheeks and then twice between her eyes, and Katara un-barricaded the door, like closed arms, in her mind, to renew their hearts’ connection.

His joy hit her first, his love hit her next, and his voice wrapped around her like a hug.

“There you are.”

Katara, only then, felt safe enough to cry.

Aang dried away Katara’s tears just as easily as the Sky burned away the Moon’s asteroids.

Aang’s sky was as clear and pure as the love in his Other-Self’s eyes. He dusted off the lingering of Appa’s trail, and, once he cleared the dance floor, he extended a hand to her.

Katara hesitated, but he waited. He had waited a hundred eternities for her to cradle his sky. He would always wait.

She touched his palm, he kissed her hand, and their dance felt familiar and safe. He normally guided her toward the North where the chip of her mother’s necklace was brightest, but, on this day, he twirled her towards the South, to where her mother once was. He had known her an eternity ago.

His laugh shook all Katara knew, and his smile became her entire world.

The Moon’s crescent slipped upwards into a grin just as the Sky spun her into a twirl.

Aang smiled even wider than she did, and he called, finally, on his solar winds. They were warm and lazy from traveling through deep space. They brushed over her moon just as his fingers brushed through her hair.

Their dance painted the sky with every color and feeling, and when he kissed her, holding the moment for yet another small eternity, the scattered pieces of her mother’s necklace glowed like they were each whole and never broken.


End file.
